Bacteria, including lactic acid bacteria, are recognized and englobed by a group of immunocytes referred to as the innate immune system, and they cause physiological reactions, such as cytokine or chemokine production, changes in gene expression, and epigenetic gene modification. Cells of the innate immune system can be roughly classified as macrophages, natural killer (NK) cells, and dendritic cells. In contrast to the long-term antigen-specific reactions of the acquired immune system, the reactions of the innate immune system are short-lasting, non-antigen-specific, inclusive reactions. The innate immune system plays a key role in primary responses against infection with bacteria or viruses, and, in particular, dendritic cells are potent and critical constitutive cells. Dendritic cells are highly flexible, a great number of different subspecies thereof exist, and these cells can be roughly classified into myeloid dendritic cells (mDCs), CD8+ dendritic cells (CD8+ DCs), and plasmacytoid dendritic cells (pDCs). mDCs mainly release inflammatory cytokines, such as interleukin-12 (IL-12) and tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), upon infection with bacteria and induce activation of helper T cells (CD4+ T cells). CD8+ DCs are high-power cells producing IL-12, which play a key role in induction of cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) upon virus infection or cross-priming of cancer antigens. pDCs are major cells producing type I interferon (IFN) exhibiting growth-inhibiting activity against viruses in vivo, and they play a critical role in antiviral biophylaxis. Representative examples of type I interferon include IFN-α and IFN-β. In order to induce such substances, it is necessary to stimulate Toll-like receptors (TLRs), in particular, endosomal TLRs, such as TLR3, TLR7, or TLR9. In general, viral double-stranded RNA, viral single-stranded RNA or an antiviral agent (imidazoquinoline), and non-methylated CpG DNA comprising cytosine and guanine joined by a phosphodiester bond are known as a TLR3 ligand, a TLR7 ligand, and a TLR9 ligand, respectively. Thus, nucleic acids of bacteria or viruses are known to serve as ligands in the induction of type I interferon production. IFN-α has been put into practical use as a therapeutic agent for hepatitis B, hepatitis C, chronic myeloid leukemia, multiple myeloma, renal cancer, and other diseases, and IFN-β has been put into practical use as a therapeutic agent for multiple sclerosis, in addition to hepatitis B and hepatitis C. Accordingly, pDC is considered to be the most important cell from the viewpoint of biophylaxis, and antiviral prophylaxis, in particular. IFN-γ is cytokine that is classified as type II interferon, and it is mainly produced by NK or Th1 cells, although antiviral effects thereof are weak. Accordingly, a main function thereof is considered to be enhancement of antiviral effects of IFN-α and IFN-β. In addition, the most recently discovered IFN-λ, is classified as type III interferon, such a cytokine has drawn attention recently because of its potent antiviral effects verified in recent years. IFN-λ, is produced mainly by pDCs in an organism, as with the case of type I IFN.
In addition to viruses, a certain bacteria are known to activate pDC or produce IFN-α. As bacteria that are verified to activate pDC, one of the food-poinsoning bacteria, Staphylococcus aureus has been reported. As bacteria that enhance IFN-α production in the blood, pathogenic bacteria, such as Chlamydia, Salmonella, Mycobacteria, and Listeria, are known. While some lactic acid bacteria have been reported to enhance IFN-α production (see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2), the correlation thereof with pDC remains unknown, and screening has never been conducted using the capacity for IFN-α production or pDC activation as the indicator. Also, lactic acid bacteria have been reported to enhance IFN-β production (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Document 3) and to enhance IFN-γ production (see Patent Document 3); however, the correlation thereof with pDC also remains unknown. While it has been reported that IFN-λ has antiviral activity (see Non-Patent Documents 4 and 5) and IFN-λ is mainly produced by pDCs (Non-Patent Document 6), the correlation of IFN-λ with lactic acid bacteria remains unknown.